Mother Knows Best
by whackybiscuit
Summary: Request by No Vigilance. AU where Isshin died instead of Masaki. As Ichigo grows into a young man his mother decides to give him a practical lesson sex-ed, dragging Yuzu and Karin with him! Two-Shot! IchigoXMasakiXYuzuXKarin!
1. Chapter 1

_Mother Knows Best_

 **A.N.: This is a request by No Vigilance. If you don't like incest then don't read and complain!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: AU! Lemon! Incest! MILF! Loli! Foursome! Don't like, don't read!**

 _Chapter One_

 **Kurosaki House; Masaki's Room**

The sun peeked over the horizon, heralding another day on Karakura Town. In the Kurosaki house, the rising sunlight filtering through the windows and roused Masaki Kurosaki from her slumber. Sitting up, the widow yawned and stretched out her arms, popping her bones back into place. When she felt something wrap around her waist, she looked down and smiled at the young man she shared her bed with.

Sleeping soundly next to her was her son, Ichigo. The boy had certainly grown from that adorable little boy she once knew. However, Ichigo's maturity had come at a steep price.

One night, while his father was walking him home from his karate training, he had seen a girl standing at the edge of a bridge. Afraid she was going to jump, Ichigo tried to reach her, little knowing it was nothing but a lure by Grand Fisher. Isshin had tried valiantly to defend his son, but trapped in a Gigai that left him Human, he was hardly a match for it. Masaki had sensed what was happening and had rushed to her family's aid but was too late. By the time she'd arrived, she found her husband dead, his body shielding their son in his last act of protection.

Ichigo had taken his father's death hard but with her mother's care, he'd overcome his grief. What was most surprising was how much he took his name seriously, having something to do with his father's last words to him. He always tried his best to make his mother feel special, to not feel alone. To that end, he would sleep next to his mother and cuddle with her at night.

Masaki adored her son with as much love as she did her daughters. However, as the years rolled by, she could see how well her children had grown. Both of her daughters had grown to be young, beautiful girls and although they were still in their early teens Masaki could tell they would grow further to be lovely women.

Ichigo on the other hand….

Her son had grown up to be tall and handsome, just like his father. Recently, Masaki would awaken and look over and for just a moment would think that her husband had come back to her. Knowing how much Ichigo loved her, it warmed Masaki's heart. Still, as Ichigo and his sisters reached puberty, Masaki found just how mature her children were starting to become. Too many times had she caught herself staring at her son when he walked out of the shower in nothing but a towel, his built chest and abs on full display. Much to her embarrassment, her staring had grown to the point where recently she'd lock herself in her room to relieve the tension inside of her.

Back to the present, Masaki put on her clothes and got ready for another day. She'd taken over Isshin's place in running the clinic. Stepping into the office, Masaki flipped through her notes before looking at something on her desk, something that she'd grabbed absentmindedly from the bookshelf and had stated to flip through it.

It was a book on sexual education.

Masaki knew her children well enough to know that their knowledge on sex-ed was…limited, at best. She knew that the school her children went only gave them a very brief introduction. More so, her son's prudishness and his dedication to keeping his mother happy made it hard for him to socialize with the ladies.

"Ichigo…" she said, her hand clutching her heart. When it came to her son, feelings came to her and not the platonic kind. Looking back at the book, Masaki knew the truth of things: she lusted after her own son. "Maybe I should talk to Ichigo about it," she said while walking out of her office. "At least get him to keep a shirt on."

Walking back into her room, she found that the bed was empty. Figuring he was upstairs, Masaki walked up the stairs. Hearing the shower running, she walked over to it and was about to knock on it when she heard something.

"Mom…"

Masaki stopped dead in her tracks and pressed an ear to the door. After several more moans it became very clear what Ichigo was doing in the shower.

"Oh god…Mom, don't stop…."

The mother bit down on her lip before slipping her hand into her pants to touch herself. It was so wrong but felt so very good. She had half a mind to get into the shower with her son to help relive that painful stress he had.

Before things could go any further she heard the door to her daughter's room open and she quickly took her hand out of her cooch and regained her composure, bidding her children good morning as they walked by. She quickly headed back downstairs and headed straight to her room. Sitting down on her bed, she took a deep breath before realizing she couldn't fight the urge any longer. She closed her eyes and thought about her children, Ichigo, Yuzu and Karin. Before she knew it she was on her back, hands tearing off her pants and underwear to reveal her dripping womanhood. "It's no good…" she whispered as she fingered herself. "I can't hold back any longer…." She sat up and made up her mind. She had feelings for Ichigo and now she was going to act on them.

But first, she needed to deal with the heat in her loins….

 _ **Later that day….**_

Ichigo opened the door for his sisters as they walked into their home, another day at school finished. He smiled as he watched his sisters walk up the stairs in front of him, his eyes glancing at their skirts as they went up the stairs. After letting his bags down on his bed, he walked downstairs and headed for the office, wondering if his mother was here. When he saw that the office was dark he wondered if she was in her room, pleasuring herself while moaning his name.

The boy knew how wrong it was to harbor these kinds of feelings for his mother; at first he'd slapped himself silly and told himself that it was sick and disgusting. But he'd promised his father that he'd always be there for his mother and as they spent their nights cuddling together in her bed, Ichigo could feel his affection for Masaki growing in sexual way. At times the urges grew so strong that he wanted to push his mother against the wall and make her his own.

And that wasn't counting his feelings for his sisters.

Like with Masaki, Ichigo knew how wrong it was to have incestuous feelings for both his twin sisters, oftentimes wondering if he was a horrible person. However, as his sisters started to develop into women, Ichigo would often find himself staring at them and having fantasies about them just like he did his mother. But the idea of Yuzu or Karin dating some random boy made Ichigo's blood boil. He promised to protect his sisters and to keep them happy.

"Ichigo…" came his mother's voice from within her bedroom. "Could you grab your sisters and come here please? I've something to talk to you about."

Wondering what was going on, Ichigo fetched his sisters from their room and led them to his mother's bedroom. They found Masaki sitting on her bed with a box next to her, wearing a pink bathrobe. "Mom, what's this all about?" he asked, confused.

Putting the box on the floor, Masaki patted the bed and gestured for her children to join her. "Ichigo," she said, smiling at her son, "Yuzu. Karin. There's been something that I've been neglecting to do as your mother because of my work. It's high time I changed that."

Yuzu looked at her mother confused. "What do you mean, Mom?"

"There's something that I've been meaning to educate you three about and so I've decided to give you a practical lesson."

Karin was just as confused as her twin. "A lesson on what, Mom?"

"Sex."

All three Kurosaki siblings all stared at their mother in complete shock as she stood up and undid the tie to her bathrobe. Ichigo's wildest dreams couldn't match reality as Masaki stood before him and his sisters in pink underwear. "M-mom…" he breathed, his eyes glued to his mother's large, firm breasts. Both Yuzu and Karin blushed as they stared at their mother, jealous of her thick, soft thighs, her smooth and toned stomach and her long legs. "What is this?" Ichigo asked, his hands covering the hard-on in his pants that sprang up in an instant.

Smiling at her children, Masaki walked over and sat in between Ichigo and Yuzu. Patting her son's cheek, Masaki continued. "I've noticed that you three don't know much about the pleasures of the flesh. So it's my maternal duty to instruct you. I can tell you need to learn how to focus those urges of yours, Ichigo, considering how many times I hear you moaning in the shower."

Ichigo thought he was going to die of shame. "Mom!" he gaped. "I-"

When Masaki looked at her daughters, she gave them a knowing smile. "And don't think I haven't sneaked a peek at you two while you were having your little "underwear snuggling", Yuzu, Karin." Both twins looked at each other embarrassend, realizing their mother knew about their secret.

Masaki put a finger to her son's lips before chuckling. "That's alright, everyone. It's perfectly natural," she said. Turning to her daughters, she smiled tenderly while patting their heads. "So, in order to teach you three the finer points of coitus, we're going to be having a foursome." She turned to Ichigo and cupped his face with her soft hands. "It all starts with a kiss…."

Her son stiffened as she leaned forward and kissed him. Ichigo's eyes swiveled in shock as his mother, the object of his affections, kissed him. When she broke the kiss, Ichigo looked at her with a dazed expression, not sure if this was real or if he was in some sort of fevered dream. "Mom?" he whispered, unable to believe this was happening.

But it was. And the reality set in once Masaki reached for her son's shirt and pulled it over his head. Masaki suppressed a growl once her son's handsome body came on display. ' _He's so much like his father…'_ she mused before turning to her daughters. "Girls, get undressed. This isn't a lesson if you don't play along" she said.

Both twins, turned on by the dirty feeling all of this was inspiring, both nodded and hopped off the bed. Ichigo's blood surged through him as his sisters stripped down to their underwear, showing their mother and brother their slim bodies. Turning Ichigo's head back towards her, Masaki leaned forward and pressed her forehead against his. "Ichigo, show me how well you can kiss a girl," she said.

Ichigo wrapped his arms around his mother and kissed her, his hand traveling across her back. Masaki slipped his tongue into her son's mouth and began to battle Ichigo's tongue. The boy hummed into his mother's mouth as she ran a hand through his hair. When she pulled away, Masaki smiled knowingly at Ichigo. "I'm going to have to teach you a little bit about making out, Ichigo. Why don't you practice with your sisters," she cooly said as she slid off his lap. "Yuzu, you first."

The blonde girl blushed madly before crawling over to Ichigo. Ichigo gave the girl a timid smile before wrapping his arms around her. Yuzu took a deep breath before leaning forward, her arms wrapping around her brother's shoulders. As they kissed, Yuzu felt her heart leap, having wanted to kiss Ichigo for a while. It was an odd occurrence, all three siblings having feelings for each other.

Karin bit down on her lower lip as her siblings kissed. She crawled over to her mother and looked up at her. "Mom…" she whispered, feeling hot and bothered. Like her siblings, she no longer cared if they were related; such feelings were thrown out the window a while ago when she and her sister first kissed. She wanted to feel this woman's lips on hers. "Can I…kiss you too?"

"Of course, Karin," Masaki cooed, pulling her daughter close. Karin's head spun from her mother's perfume and the blood rushing to her head before lips claimed hers in a deep kiss. Masaki leaned forward and gently laid her daughter down onto her back, her mouth exploring the young teen's all the while. Her hands slid into her daughter's tiny hands and squeezed them gently. When she pulled away, Masaki chuckled at Karin's dazed expression; apparently like brother, like sister. "How was that, Karin?"

"That felt good." Karin pulled her mother into another kiss, her mind melting as her mother lay on top of her.

Ichigo grew more bolder with each kiss he gave Yuzu. His skin tingled as his sister's hands roamed his back. In response his hands cupped his sister's small breasts, kept concealed by a white bra. Yuzu melted in her brother's arms as his tongue overpowered hers.

Masaki looked up and smiled at how well Ichigo and Yuzu were making out. Kissing Karin's forehead, she moved away and crawled over to the two. She put a hand on Ichigo's shoulder. When he broke the kiss with Yuzu, he turned his head right in time for Masaki's lips to take her place. To Masaki's delight, Ichigo's tongue soon conqured hers and made her start to feel wet. "Very good, Ichigo," she said with a sweet smile when they pulled away, her tongue already missing his. "Always be assertive when meeting a woman's tongue." She reached behind her and unclasped her bra. "Now then…girls? Let's take off our bras," she instructed. Nodding, the twins shed their bras along with their smother. Ichigo's hand instinctively reached for Masaki's tits, admiring how soft yet firm they were. "You like, Ichigo?" Masaki teased. Cupping her son's face, she guided his head down to her pink nipples, hardened from so much sexual tension coursing through her. "Go ahead, Ichigo. Suckle me, like you did when you were little."

It had always been Ichigo's secret fantasy to suck on Masaki's breasts, the thought plaguing him every night as he lay beside her. Her round, firm melons in his hands and her soft, sweet aroma threatened to make Ichigo take leave of his senses. Masaki smiled as Ichigo's teeth came into play, her son gently nibbling on her tender nipple before switching to the other one. "Ichigo," she teased when she saw the jealous looks on her daughters' faces. "It's not nice to ignore your sisters."

Getting the picture, Ichigo sat up and smiled at Yuzu and Karin. Not wanting to be left out this time, Karin crawled over to Ichigo, who laid her down next to him like his mother had. Karin squirmed in sheer pleasure as Ichigo attacked her breasts, his hot tongue dragging across her supple skin while his hands ran down her sides. Curious, Ichigo gave her tiny nipple a quick flick of his tongue, watching eagerly as Karin squirmed more and put a finger in her mouth, biting it to suppress more moans. The sight of his sister's face twist with pleasure was enough motive for Ichigo to take his mouth off of her and give her the kiss that she'd been craving.

Pulling away, he looked up and turned his attention to Yuzu. The blonde nodded and laid back into her mother's embrace. Ichigo crawled over to her and dragged his tongue up her belly, making Yuzu squirm in her mother's arms from the erotic action. Masaki was pleased to see how well Ichigo, despite his naiveté, was getting into the swing of things. "That's good, Ichigo," she praised like the happy mother she was. "Always let a woman know you appreciate her body."

Yuzu gasped as Ichigo's teeth bit down on her nipple. Though her breasts were small, Ichigo still found arousal in stretching them by pulling back on her nipple, a popping noise echoing across the bedroom as he let go. He did this multiple times until Yuzu's head spun with lust, her white panties becoming stained by her wet arousal.

Deciding that the time for foreplay was necessary, Masaki decided that it was time for Ichigo to move past the hors d'oeuvre and go straight to the main dish. Patting her son's head, she smiled seductively at her handsome son. Sliding away from Yuzu, she reached forward and palmed the large bulge in Ichigo's pants. "Ichigo, you must be in such pain, keeping it all constrained in there," she said, her heart thumping as she stared at the tent. "Go ahead, show your sisters what male anatomy looks like."

Nodding, Ichigo hopped off the bed. Both Yuzu and Karin got up and crawled over to their mother, sitting donw on opposite sides of her while Ichigo unzipped his pants. As he pulled them down along with his underwear, all three Kurosaki women stared at Ichigo's manhood as it came on display. Both twins stared in shock while Masaki stared in lustful awe. ' _Oh my goodness! He really does take after his father! No…'_ she thought as she thought back to her nights with Isshin, ' _He's even bigger_!' When Ichigo awkwardly looked away out of embarrassment from his family's heated staring, Masaki got up off the bed and patted her son's cheek. "Don't worry, Ichigo, you've nothing to be ashamed of. You're most certainly well-endowed."

When Masaki reached down and touched Ichigo's shaft with her gentle hand, Ichigo looked up and put his hands on his mother's shoulders. ' _No…'_ he corrected as he stepped forward and kissed Masaki, his cock rubbing against her clothed cunt. ' _She's not just my mother. She's…so much more than that. I want her. I want to make her mine._ ' His mind started to melt as his mother's breasts pushed against his chest, his tongue sloppily colliding with Masaki's. When they broke away, Ichigo looked at the MILF with almost pleading eyes. "Mom…I want…I want…to put it inside you."

Masaki smirked and put a finger to Ichigo's lips. "Ah, ah, Ichigo. Be more assertive when you're with a woman. I don't want you to ask me like you're asking for a cookie. I want you to say it like a man," she said firmly. Her hand gripped Ichigo's cock and smeared the drop of pre-cum dripping from his slit across this thick mushroom-shaped head.

Swalloing the lump in his throat, Ichigo said the words that he'd been dying to say since he'd first hit puberty. "Mom…no, Masaki," he said, his lustful intent growing in his brown orbs. "I want to fuck your pussy. And Yuzu's. And Karin's." He wrapped an arm around her and leaned forward until their noses touched, looking her dead in the eye. "Masaki, I'm going to make you my woman."

His mother smiled from ear to ear. Breaking away from Ichigo's embrace, she reached for the hem of her pink, dirtied panties and pulled them down. Her dripping pussy was on full display, crowned by a patch of finely trimed hair. Heading back to the bed, Masaki laid down between her daughters and spread her legs. "Go ahead, ichgio. For this lesson, I'll let you pound my pussy missionary-style."

Hearing his mother talk dirty made Ichigo's cock throb madly. Dipping a knee onto the bed, Ichigo crawled atop his mother and guided his manhood towards her entrance, taking his first steps in becoming a real man. He put his hands on her thighs, pushing them up until Masaki's feet hung in the air. Taking a deep breath, Ichigo pushed into Masaki's cunt, filling her with his huge girth.

Masaki's breath hitched as she was filled with Ichigo's manmeat. It'd been so long since she had sex that she'd missed the feeling of her womanhood being stretched. "Ohhhh…" she moaned in a low voice as Ichigo slid into her, going as deep as he could go.

"Mo-Masaki," Ichigo corrected himself, "Are you alright?"

"Yes," Masaki said, smiling at her son. "You're just so big. It takes some getting used to." She reached down and rubbed her aching clit. "Go ahead, Ichigo. You can move," she said after a moment. Both mother and child moaned as Ichigo pulled out, Ichigo feeling her walls around his shaft. As he pushed back in, both Yuzu and Karin watched in aroused awe as Masaki moaned in pleasure. With each thrust, Ichigo became bolder. Gripping his mother's thighs tightly he started to pump his cock in and out of her with more strength put into his hips. He felt Masaki's pussy grip him with each thrust and he started to crave the feel of a woman's pussy. He looked down at her breasts and watched the large tits bounce with each thrust into her, the rhythm making his eyes turn into a vertical game of Pong.

The bed shook as Ichigo soon started to pound her harder and faster. Ichigo gasped as his mother clamped around him, her hands grasping the bedsheets. Just when she thought things couldn't get hotter, her daughters both leaned down on either side of her and started to suck on her nipples, squeezing her breasts with their small hands. "Oh yes! Such good girls!" she moaned, running her hands through the twins' hair.

Ichigo could feel sweat drip down his back as his body heated up further. He could hear the smacking sound of his hips fill his ears. Soon the tension inside him began to grow past his limits. "Masaki!" he groaned, his eyes squeezing shut. "I'm gonna blow!"

Yuzu and Karin stopped sucking on their mother's nipples when she pushed their heads away. When Ichigo let go of her thighs she wrapped her arms and legs around him, pulling him close. Their bodies became glued together as Ichigo pushed as deep as he could go, his cock nudging against the entry to her womb. "Cum, Ichigo!" Masaki cried out, so close to sweet release herself. "I want your cum! Fill my pussy up!"

When Ichigo's balls tightened, he knew he couldn't hold it back any longer. He laid on top of Masaki, pressing her down with his heavy weight. "Mom! I'm…I'm cumming!" he grunted before exploding inside her.

"Ohhhhhhh!" Masaki's face twisted with sheer, unadulterated pleasure. Ichigo cumming inside of her, filling her womb to the brim with his essence caused Masaki to be pushed over the edge. Her heels dug into her son's back as she climaxed, her walls gripping Ichigo's cock in a grip that refused to let go. Ichigo held his mother as she shook in his arms, crashing his lips against hers and swallowing her moans.

Masaki's smooth hand roamed his back, her nails dragging across his sweaty skin. As Ichigo leaned up, she smiled warmly up at her son. "Very good, Ichigo. You made me feel amazing," she said, groaning as her son left her filled hole. Sitting up, she turned to look at her daughters. "Alright, girls. You're turn." She turned to Karin and winked. "Karin, why don't you show Ichigo your pussy?"

Gulping, Karin nodded and reached for her panties. Feeling the heated stare of her brother's gaze, she shivered before lying down on her back.

"No, Karin," Masaki instructed while crawling over to her black-haired daughter. Patting her shoulders, she sat her up and kissed her cheek. "Get on your hands and knees. Ichigo's gonna fuck you doggy-style." Shaking from anticipation, Karin bit down on her lower lip when she felt her brother's hands grip her waist. The mother smiled at her son as he mounted his sister. As his tip nuzzled her pink lips, Masaki spoke, "Go slow, Ichigo. This is Karin's first time," she instructed.

Nodding, Ichigo tightened his grip on his sister's waist and pushed into her maidenhood. The sheer tightness alone almost made Ichigo blow his load instantly. He gasped from the insane tightness that gripped him. Karin cried out as Ichigo filled her pussy. Her pussy was small compared to her mother's, Ichigo couldn't even fit all of his cock inside her, several inches left before he bottomed out.

Sensing her daughter's pain, Masaki crawled over to her and caressed her face with her soft hands like she did to Ichigo. "Just relax, sweetie," she whispered, wiping away the tears of pain. She figured that Karin's hymen had been torn due to her vigorous activites with soccer but she was still tight. She kissed her daughter, her hand soothingly running through her hair.

Karin gasped with each slow thrust into her, her pussy stretching around her brother's girth. ' _Oh god! It's too big!'_ she thought, her arms shaking. ' _My first time and my brother has ruined me for other men,'_ she mused as Ichigo pumped in and out of her. With each thrust though, the pain of having her virginity taken slowly melted away.

Yuzu watched as her siblings fucked in front of her. Her eyes became glued to their joined lower halves and her soft eyes grew wild with lust. She dipped a hand into her panties to touch herself. "Ichigo…Karin…" she whispered. "This is so hot…."

Ichigo watched Karin's ass jiggle with each thrust. He loved how tight Karin was, her hole sucking him back in. "Karin!" he groaned, leaning down and grabbing hold of her petite breasts. "Fuck! You're so tight!"

"Ah! Ichigo!" Karin cried out, throwing her head back. "So good! It's so good!" She would've said more but her lips were claimed by Masaki. Her body shook from head to toe as she was assaulted by pleasure. Her hands gripped the sheets as she bucked into Ichigo's thrusts, her back arching as the pleasure pooled inside of her. Her mind started to blank out when Ichigo's fingers played with her nipples. ' _What is this?'_ she wondered, feeling sparks of ecstasy tingle from her chest. ' _My breasts…my pussy…it feels like my body is being filled with electricity!'_ Being a virgin being fucked magnificently by her older brother, her body was brought to orgasm much faster than Masaki's had. "Oh fuck!" she groaned, pulling away from her mother's kiss. "Fuck me, Ichigo! FUCK MEEEE!" she shouted before the bubble inside her burst with the heat of a thousand suns. Her hold tensed around Ichigo's thick cock before she gushed wildly. "Ohhhhh! Mom! Ichigo! I'm cumming! I'M CUMMING!"

Karin's arms gave out and she sank into the bed, her ass sticking up in the air for Ichigo to fuck at his pleasure. However, her climax was too much for the inexperienced boy. The sudden tightness of her pussy was too much to bear for him. Squeezing his eyes shut, Ichigo wrapped his arms around his sister's waist and held her close before releasing inside of her. Karin's whole world faded into a sheet of white as he pumped her full of cum. Masaki watched in amusment as Karin's face became slutty, her eyes rolling into the back of her head while Ichigo poured his seed into his sister's womb. "Good girl," she praised, patting her head.

When Ichigo pulled out of Karin, he sat back on his haunches and took deep breaths. He reached down and stroked his cock, slickened by his mother's and sister's juices. He looked over at Yuzu, who could tell that it was her turn next.

But just like with Karin, Masaki stopped her daughter when she got on her hands and knees. "No, sweetie. I want all three of you to experience different positions." She reached down and pulled her daugheter's panties off before turning around to address Ichigo. "Lie down for me, Ichigo." When Ichigo did as instructed, she kissed Yuzu's cheek. "Yuzu, I want you to ride your brother cowgirl-style. That was always my favorite position with your father."

Blushing at the implications, Yuzu crawled over to her brother and straddled his lap. Her small hands gripped Ichigo's large shaft and rubbed the thick head against her clit. "Mmmmhh…" she moaned in a cute voice. "It's so big…." Raising her hips, Yuzu positioned herself atop of the cock and put her hands on Ichigo's stomach. "I'm…I'm gonna put it in." When Ichigo nodded, Yuzu pushed her hips down and slipped the head into her awaiting snatch. Yuzu slid down until she came upon her barrier and with stern determination pushed past it, giving her virginity to her brother.

Masaki sneaked around behind Yuzu and wrapped her arms around her, hugging her as she shook from the pain. When Yuzu gave a whimper, she cooed softly in her ear soothingly. "Shhhh…" she whispered, her hands reaching up to cup her daughter's breasts. "Don't worry, sweetie. The pain will pass."

Nodding, Yuzu calmed herself and slid down her brother's cock further. Ichigo gripped her waist as her pussy enveloped his cock. Out of the three, hers had to be the tightest. "Yuzu…" he moaned. When he felt his tip touch her cervix he saw her cringe. "Yuzu, you okay?"

"She's fine," Masaki interjected, her hands continuing to fondle Yuzu's breasts. "Just remember that not every girl enjoys having their womb hit like me and Karin," she warned. Turning her attention back to Yuzu, she kissed her cheek. "Go slow, Yuzu. You can go fast once you get used to the feel of him inside you."

"O-okay…" Yuzu mumbled. Keeping her hands on her brother's stomach, she started to lift her hips and drop herself down onto his cock. She would gasp with each small slide down his cock but soon found a slow rhythm, her womanhood becoming used to the large dick inside of her. "Ah…" she moaned finally, her signal that the pain was starting to fade to pleasure. She put a hand on her stomach and could feel Ichigo's cock as it slid in and out of her. She leaned back against her mother and gasped as Masaki pinched her nipples, making her head start to fog up with pleasure. "Mom!"

"Does that feel good, sweetie?" Masaki asked.

"Yes!" she cried out, her bouncing up and down on Ichigo's cock starting to quicken. She turned her head and kissed her mother, joining her tongue with Masaki's while the MILF played with her breasts.

' _She's such a cutie,'_ Masaki thought. She reached down and touched her daughter's most sensitive place: her clit. "Does it feel good here?" she teased as she rubbed the sensitive jewel.

Yuzu's hips began to move out of control, motivated by Ichigo's grip on her waist lifting her up. "Yes!" she shouted. Looking down, she saw her brother's handsome face and couldn't resist. Leaning down, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Ichigo's hands went to her small, round ass and squeezed it while he and his sister explored each other's mouths. "Mmmmhhh…."

' _Tight! She's so tight!'_ Ichigo thought, his mind on the point of melting as his sister rode him. ' _If feels like my cock is going to get crushed!'_ His arms wrapped around her waist, holding her still. Yuzu wondered what Ichigo was doing when he started to move, thrusting up into her tight honeypot.

"Oh! Yes! Ichigo!" she cried out when she felt her brother touch a spot that made her feel nothing but bliss. "Right there!" she shouted as her brother found her G-spot. She and her brother clung to each other as they reveled in their debauchery, Yuzu's small breasts rubbing against Ichigo's hard chest. Yuzu's toes curled as the tension became too much for her to bear. Just when she thought things couldn't get any hotter, she and Ichigo both felt something that made them both gasp in surprise. Masaki had leaned down and started to lick Ichigo's cock as it entered and left Yuzu's cunt. "MOM!"

"Masaki!" Ichigo grunted as he suddenly felt his passion get the better of him. His cock started to enter Yuzu's pussy at a rapid pace, making her round booty ripple wildly. "You're gonna make me cum!"

"That's what I want," Masaki teased, dragging her tongue across her daughter's asscheeks. "I want you to shoot your cum deep, deep inside your sister." As if to tease him further, the mother cupped her son's balls and playfully fondled them, noting how they were starting to harden in her hand.

Ichigo couldn't hold it in any longer, not with the tight and wet heat of his sister's pussy and his mother's teasing. "Yuzu!" he grunted, their noses touching. "I'm gonna cum inside you!"

"Do it!" Yuzu cried out, her body exploding with sensation as she waited for Ichigo to fill her with his seed. "I want your cum, Ichigo!"

Sensing how close her son was, Masaki sat up before leaning down on Yuzu's back, sandwiching the teen between her mother and brother. "Say more dirty things, Yuzu," she purred into the girl's ear. "Men love it when their woman talks dirty to them."

The idea of being her brother's woman made Yuzu throw away all reservation. "Fuck me, Ichigo!" she shouted, "Pound my tight cunt and pump me full of cum! Feed my greedy hole with your cum!"

Hearing his sister, one of the sweetest and most innocent people he knew, talk dirty to him had the intended effect. Grabbing hold of the back of Yuzu's head, Ichigo pulled her into a bruising kiss before he pushed into her one last time. Yuzu swallowed his moan greedily before he released inside her, scorching her insides from the heat of his cum as it filled her womb. "Mmmmmmhhhh!" the two moaned into each other, Masaki nibbling on her daughter's earlobe while grinding her horny body against hers.

"Very good, Ichigo," Masaki praised as Yuzu rolled off of them. Laying down next to her son, she gestured for Karin to join them and together the four Kurosaki's cuddled. "You made us all your women," she said. All three girls snuggled closer to Ichigo as they cooled down. "I suppose we'll be having more lessons in the future," she noted.

"I'd like that," Yuzu said.

"Me too," added Karin.

When she looked at Ichigo, she saw her son smiling warmly at her. Ichigo wrapped an arm around his mother and gave her a tender kiss. It wasn't the kiss from a son to his mother but from her lover. "I love you, Masaki."

"And I love you, Ichigo," she said in return. Reaching down she stroked Ichigo back to hardness and smiled.

"Now, I still have so much more to teach you three…."

To be continued….


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.: This is a request by No Vigilance. Again, if you have a problem with incest then please refrain from reading. Don't read it and suddenly act all offended.  
Discalimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon! Incest! MILF! Loli! Don't like, Don't read!**

 _Chapter Two_

 ** _Three months later….  
_** **Kurosaki House**

Masaki hummed a happy tune as she did the laundry, putting the load in the dryer. Since her first…"lesson" with her children, things had suddenly become much happier for the Kurosaki family. While she knew that many would show disdain at her activities with her children, she felt that she'd grown closer to them once they all started to share one bed, having come to call herself Ichigo's lover.

Shortly after that first day where Masaki began to instruct her children on the pleasures of the flesh, she noticed how Ichigo was no longer moody and would scowl less. He acted more or less as the man of the house and his sisters approved of the change in attitude.

As Masaki closed the lid to the dryer she felt arms wrap around her waist. Smiling, she touched one of the hands and turned her head. "Welcome home, Ichigo. How was school?"

"It was alright. Had to punch Keigo a few times to stop him from groping Orihime but other than that it was uneventful," he said. When Masaki turned around he gave her a loving kiss. "How've you been, Masaki?" he asked, knowing that their relationship had gone past the point where he could no longer see her as his mother but as his lover.

Wrapping her arms around her son's neck, Masaki returned the kiss with one of her own. The two remained like that, lost in the feel of each other's lips before they heard something from upstairs. "The twins?" Masaki asked.

"Yeah. Karin bought a new toy online and it just came in the mail. Right now she's…" Ichigo stopped, his blood surging as he remembered peeking into his sisters' room and saw Karin pounding her sister's pussy with a strap-on dildo, "Busy with Yuzu." He let the implication sink in before continuing. "So…are we due for another lesson?" he asked, thoughts of being with Masaki plaguing him all day. His hands reached down and cupped her mother's ass through her sweatpants. He wanted to sit her on the washing machine and take her right then and there.

Masaki gave her lover and son a seductive smile. "Why yes, Ichigo. Yes we are. But not now." When she saw Ichigo's disappointment she merely kissed his cheek. "Fret not, Ichigo. Tonight will be extra special. I promise. Now, you'd better go and do your homework," she advised before leaving the laundry room.

Walking up the stairs, she sneakily tiptoed to her daughters' room. Putting an ear to the door, she heard the sounds of lust and debauchery inside. "Yes! Karin! Fuck me! Harder!"

Slowly opening the door, she peeked inside and saw her daughters on the floor naked, a red strap-on dildo around Karin's crotch that she was using to fuck her sister. Leaning against the doorframe, she merely chuckled and shook her head. "Girls," she addressed, snapping them out of their lustful fervor, "What have I told you about doing it in broad daylight?" She pointed a finger at the window. "If you're going to do it, then at least close the curtains. You wouldn't want anyone to see you, do you?" she chastised.

Pulling out of her sister, Karin looked away, embarrassed at her lack of common sense. "I'm sorry, Mom." She gestured to the toy attached to her. "I've been waiting for this to come in through the mail and when it came I was so anxious that I-"

"And that's another thing, young lady," Masaki said, her eyes going stern. While she no longer regarded Ichigo as just her child her daughters were still her daughters. She reached into her pocket and held up the bill for the toy that was still in the box where Karin had left it on the kitchen table. "What did I tell you about using my card to buy sex toys?"

Both Yuzu and Karin looked at their mother with fearful faces. After that first night, the two had become closer in the same manner as Ichigo and Masaki. Lacking any toys of their own to play with, Karin had an awful habit of using her mother's card to buy sex toys; she'd tried to keep the costs cheap but it still irked Masaki when she got the bill. "I'm sorry, Mom…" Karin apologized.

"Good. Now then, for your punishment…." Masaki walked over to the two and got down on her knees, unclasping the straps to the toy around her waist. Taking the toy, she handed it to Yuzu. "I think Yuzu should be the one who uses it, since you can't be trusted to buy it honestly."

Yuzu blushed as she held the toy. Being the more submissive of the two twins, she would hardly ever do anything that aggressive when it came to her and her sister's bedroom antics. But before any of that, she had an even bigger concern on her mind. "Um…Mom?"

"Yes, Yuzu?"

"Um…shouldn't we tell Ichigo about…you know…our condition?"

Tapping her chin, Masaki thought about it. Several weeks ago, something had happened that had made all three pause out of concern and they were wondering when was the right time to tell Ichigo. "Hmm…why not do it tonight?" she suggested. "Ichigo and I were going to have another lesson." She ran a hand up both daughter's sides. "Why don't you join us? We can make it another family lesson."

"Yes, Mom," both twins answered.

Masaki kissed her nude daughters and got up. "Okay, I'll leave you two to it. Have fun, girls!" she said before closing the door behind her.

Both girls looked at each other before shrugging. Yuzu, emboldened by the strap-on she'd put on her hips, put her hands on her sister's shoulder and smiled. "My turn?"

Karin giggled. "Sure." She got on her hands and knees and wiggled her butt in Yuzu's face. "Go ahead…."

 ** _Later that evening…._**

Ichigo put away the last dish and put the towel on his shoulder down. All throughout dinner he and his sisters could feel the tension, none of them saying much to their mother outside of normal conversation. When Ichigo went to go do the dishes his sisters left the dining room. Ichigo assumed they were going to have a little more fun but when he asked his mother if she could help him he found her gone.

"Ichigo."

' _Speak of the devil,'_ he thought as he walked out of the kitchen. Following the sound of his mother's voice, Ichigo walked back to her bedroom. Opening it, he instantly felt his blood rush to his loins when he saw the sight on the bed.

On the bed lay the three Kurosaki women all in their birthday suits. Masaki cooed as her young daughters suckled her breasts, nibbling and sucking on her sensitive areolas. Despite unable to produce milk, the feeling still made Masaki's lower half heat up with want. Her hands reached around the twins to palm their soft asses. She looked up and smiled at Ichigo, her son and lover, standing in the doorway and beckoned for him. "Ichigo, come in. It's time for a new lesson."

Ichigo chuckled, wondering what left his mother had left to teach him. It didn't take him very long to shed his clothes and get on the bed, nude as his family. His sisters ceased their suckling and let Ichigo crawl atop his mother. The two Kurosakis caressed each other's bodies, Ichigo cupping Masaki's breasts while their lips joined. Masaki raked her nails down her son's back while she felt something long and hard poke her thigh. "Masaki…" he whispered, getting ready to spear his mother with his cock.

But Masaki had other ideas. "Not yet, Ichigo." She pushed the boy gently off of her and sat up. Turning to her daughters, Masaki winked. "Girls, why don't you show Ichigo what I taught you."

Ichigo was taken aback when his sisters pushed him down onto his back. The two girls saw that their brother was already starting to become hard, his cock slowly rising up to stand at attention. The brother watched as his sisters' faces neared his cock, their tongues rolling out as they slowly began to worship Ichigo's manhood. The young man rolled his head back as his sisters began to lick his cock with their hot tongues. "Ohhhh…" he moaned lewdly, his cock throbbing as their wet tongues lathered it with saliva. "How'd you get so good at this?" he asked.

Yuzu looked up and blushed, her lips forming a shy smile. "Mom showed us how to lick and suck a cock with some of her toys. And Karin's," she acknowledged before returning to licking her brother's cock. Karin took the low road and wrapped her lips around Ichigo balls, sucking on his tender testicles before dragging her tongue up across the underside of his length. Yuzu licked the sensitive head of Ichigo's cock, her head spinning from her brother's musk. "It's so hot," she moaned before dragging her tongue down the side. "My tongue's melting."

Both girls sighed as their brother sat up and ran his hands through their hair before trailing his hands down their beautiful bodies. Masaki crawled over to the two girls and palmed their asses again, her trained signal to stop. "Ichigo," she said as she moved closer. Sitting on her knees in front of her son, she ran a finger across his chest and spoke in a slow, sultry voice. "There's something I've been waiting to do with you. And now, since you've taken all three of us to be your women, I think it's high time to educate you on a very special type of sex."

Ichigo looked at his mother, her beautiful and mature body tempting him to just take her then and there. "And what is it?" he asked, hoping to cut the foreplay soon.

Masaki smirked before revealing the bottle of lube in her hands. "Anal. Tonight, I want you to fuck my ass. And then I want you to fuck your sisters in the ass as well." She patted their heads and smiled. "Don't worry. I've spent the past week training them for this. Right, girls?"

"Yep." Karin reached into a box that contained her mother's sex toys and revealed a string of anal beads. "Mom trained us with these."

"Really?" Ichigo raised an eyebrow at Masaki.

Masaki shrugged before flipping off the cap to the lube. "I figured they should learn the basics about anal intercourse. Some women like having their backdoor fucked."

"Like you?" Ichigo asked, crossing his arms and smirking. Ever since he and his mother had become lovers Ichigo had discovered that his seemingly innocent mother had a kinky side.

"When the mood suits me. And right now…" she leaned back before spreading her legs, coating her fingers with the lubricant, "I'm very much in the mood."

The three siblings watched in arousal as their mother dipped a finger into her asshole and pushed it into her. Masaki cooed as she pushed the digit in as far as it could go, pumping the finger in and out. It was always such a bizarre feeling, fingering her asshole. But the thought of Ichigo plowing her from behind, stretching her ass to its limit while she screamed his name was more than enough drive to make Masaki push a second finger in, scissoring her digits.

While Ichigo and Karin watched their mother finger herself, Yuzu looked at the bottle of lube and quietly picked it up as a thought came to her. "Hey, Mom?" she asked as she opened the bottle up.

"Yes, Yuzu?" Masaki responded, wondering what her daughter wanted.

Yuzu scooted closer and guided her oily fingers towards Masaki's asshole. "Can I finger you?" While she may have trained a little with the anal beads she was still apprehensive of letting her brother give her anal, what with the fact that he was big enough to tear her in two. She winked at Karin who got the message and started to lube up her own fingers.

Masaki was surprised at Yuzu's kinkiness but it was a very pleasant surprise. ' _I guess she does take after me,'_ she mused before smiling. She pulled her fingers out and spread her legs wide as her twin daughters neared. "Alright, Yuzu. I'll let you prep me for your big brother."

Sweating from the arousal coursing through her, Yuzu circled her mother's asshole, watching her moan in a low seductive voice. She pressed the finger into her and was surprised by how extremely tight and hot it was. ' _Wow…am I this tight?'_ she wondered as she slid the finger deeper into her backdoor. ' _My beads felt weird but this is taking it to a whole new level.'_ Her finger was joined by her twin's and together the two girls started to finger their mother's asshole.

Ichigo merely sat there, stroking his saliva-slickened cock while he was treated to the hottest sight imaginable. Masaki leaned forward and kissed Karin deeply as the black-haired girl slid another finger into her. The mother alternated kisses between daughters as they stretched her asshole, her pussy dripping onto their hands as her arousal flourshed.

"Ah!" Masaki gasped as the two pumped their fingers in and out of her ass at an alternating pace; Yuzu pushing in as Karin was pulling out. "Good girls!" she said as she reached around and rubbed her darugher's asses. The two felt the signal and pulled their fingers out of their mother. "Very good," she breathed, taking a moment to catch her breath. She pointed a washbowl with soap on the nightstand next to the bed. "Go and clean your hands," she instructed before turning her attention back to her lover and son, Ichigo. "Did that make hot, Ichigo?" she teased, cupping her breast in a teasing way.

"Yeah," Ichigo said as he got on his knees. He grabbed the bottle of lubricant and covered his cock with it. "How do you want me to do this?" he asked as he crawled over to her, his cock pulsing from the heat in Ichigo's blood.

Masaki smiled and reached for Ichigo's lubed cock, rubbing her thumb against the head before getting on her hands and knees. "Do me doggy-style."

Nodding, Ichigo spread his mother's cheeks and lined his cock with her puckered hole. He pressed the tip against her entrance and rubbed it against her, making Masaki bite her lower lip in anticipation. Both mother and son gasped as Ichigo pushed into her tight hole. Masaki had to stifle sounds of pain as her son filled her backdoor with his cock, stretching her derriere to its limit. "Oh fuck!" Masaki groaned as Ichigo pushed further into her, the boy careful to push his cock in slowly, inch by inch.

"Masaki, are you okay?" Ichigo asked out of concern when his mother's head turned and he saw the expression of pain on her face. "Do you need me to stop?"

Masaki shook her head no. "Keep going, Ichigo. Anal is…a bit tough at first when a woman's partner is big. Just go slow," she instructed. Ichigo's slow pace made her head spin from the pain. He would push in a little, then pull out and then push back in a little further. When she felt Ichigo's hips touch her ass Masaki felt a little proud that she was able to stuff every inch of her son's impressive cock inside her asshole. "Oh fuck!" she groaned; even something as simple as breathing seemed to make Ichigo's cock shift inside her.

Karin saw how much pain her mother was in and knelt down, cupping Masaki's face with her small hands. In an act that mirrored what Masaki had down in their first foursome, Karin kissed Masaki's soft lips, her hands reaching for her soft breasts. Karin swallowed her mother's groans while fondling her tits, her small fingers playing with her pink nipples. Masaki reached up and caressed her daughter's face, thankful for the distraction. As they parted for need of air, she turned her head and smiled at Ichigo. "Okay, Ichigo. You can go a little faster." When Ichigo obeyed, Masaki let out her first real moan of ecstasy.

Ichigo leaned down and pressed his chest against his mother's back as he pumped in and out of her asshole. ' _So tight!_ ' he thought as he filled his mother's guts with his cock. ' _She's so tight! It feels like my cock's gonna get crushed!'_ Yet, despite the complete tightness, the hot feel of her muscles wrapping around him was amazing. His hands reached for his mother's breasts as he started to fuck her ass nice and slow, making his mother shake from the slow burning feel in her ass. "Masaki…" he groaned, burying his face in her hair. "Your ass feels amazing!" His hips started to move faster, driving his cock harder into her ass.

"Yes!" Masaki moaned, her arms threatening to give out. The burning pain in her ass was starting to make her head melt, the pain morphing into sweet, sweet pleasure. "Oh god! If feels like you're hitting my stomach!" She bucked her hips into Ichigo's thrusts, her pussy dripping onto the sheets as pleasure assailed her.

Karin watched her brother fuck her mother's ass and saw the pleasure on her mother's face. ' _Wow…it looks like it hurts…but it looks so hot.'_ Turning to Yuzu, who was sitting at the edge of the bed fingering herself, Karin got a dirty idea. Sliding off the bed, she reached into her little box of toys and pulled out the strap-on from earlier. Getting back on the bed, she kissed her sister's cheek and handed her the toy. "C'mon, Yuzu," she said with a sexy smirk. "We shouldn't let Mom and Ichigo have all the fun." She grabbed the forgotten bottle of lube and got on her hands and knees.

Giggling from her twin's horny attitude, Yuzu strapped the toy to her crotch and started to lube up the toy while Karin prepped her hole with lubed fingers. While their mother and brother fucked away, Yuzu mounted Karin from behind and pushed the toy into her asshole. Karin reached out and clutched her mother's hand as her sister filled her asshole, the toy stretching her ass to its very limit. ' _Oh god! It hurts! I don't think I'll be able to walk for a week!'_

Masaki sensed the pain in her daughter and squeezed her hand in assurance. "Just relax, Karin," she said as calmly as she could; Ichigo helping by slowing his thrusts so that Masaki could guide Karin to ecstasy. "Yuzu, go slow for your sister." She turned her head to the side to address her son. "Ichigo, you can speed up again."

The family foursome continued as Ichigo and Yuzu pounded Masaki and Karin's assholes. Masaki's hole had completely yielded to her son's huge cock, letting him slide in unhindered by her interfering muscles. The feeling of Ichigo practically hitting her stomach made Masaki's mind turn to mush. Karin, on the other hand, was starting to feel the pleasures of anal sex. As Yuzu slowly pushed the toy in and out of her sphincter, she could feel the fledgling feelings of pleasure course through her. Her hand instinctively went to her pussy and started to rub it, finding herself already wet. Yuzu squeezed her sister's cheeks while sliding the toy in and out of her ass, moaning as the leather harness rubbed against her clit. Ichigo continued to fondle his mother's breasts, whispering dirty words into her ear as he filled her asshole.

Masaki leaned forward and kissed Karin, the two making out as Ichigo and Yuzu fucked Masaki and Karin. Both women howled in ecstasy as their assholes were drilled, Karin coming to love the feeling of Yuzu shoving the dildo up her ass. It hurt so bad yet felt so good that it was all Karin could do to hold on and not climax. She knew that if she came now, she'd pass out from the pleasure. Her tongue lewdly battled her mother's as they both bucked into Ichigo's and Yuzu's thrusts.

Yuzu gave cute moans as she leaned back, watching Karin's seductive booty buck itno the cock. She stopped her thrusting and watched as Karin fucked herself. Her hands went to her petite breasts and rubbed them, her pussy tingling as it rubbed against the harness. "This is so hot…" she whispered before grabbing Karin's waist to resume her fucking.

Ichigo's hips started to move far beyond his control. He was lost in the hot feel of his mother's ass. Every thrust into her made him crave more. He kicked himself for having never done this before; now he wanted to fuck his mother in the ass every day. His balls slapped against her pussy, making Masaki shake as she felt the tingling inside her reach its inevitable crescendo. "Oh fuck!" Masaki moaned, her back arching as Ichigo continued to fondle her tits. "Ichigo!" she groaned, her toes curling and her hands clutching the bedsheets. "I'm gonna cum! Your cock is gonna make me cum!"

"Me too!" Ichigo grunted in response. His balls were already tightening, signaling his end. "I'm gonna fill your ass with cum!"

"Ah! Ahh!" Karin moaned, her eyes rolling into the back of her head. "Me too! I'm gonna cum!"

Yuzu squeezed her eyes shut as the pressure inside her began to explode. "I'm gonna cum too!" Her hips moved like a wild monkey's, driving the dildo as deep as it could go inside Karin's ass.

The bedroom echoed with the sound of all four Kurosakis climaxing at the same time. Masaki gasped as she felt her son fill her ass with cum, the burning hot semen staining her insides white as he filled her. Her pussy gushed as she clenched around her son's cock, keeping him deep inside her while he held onto her. Karin as well squirted all over the sheets while Yuzu stained the inside of the strap-on harness, her hands rubbing her nipples to magnify the pleasure. As Ichigo held his mother he buried his face in her hair, his hands squeezing her breasts to the point where it was almost painful.

Finally, the surge of pleasure waned and Ichigos pulled out of his mother's ass. He watched with satisfaction as cum dripped from the gaping hole in her ass, her mother rubbing her pussy as she basked in the afterglow. Getting up, Ichigo went over to the washbowl and cleaned his dirtied cock before getting back on the bed. Yuzu pulled out of her twin and removed the toy, putting it in the box for now. As Ichigo lay down in the middle of the bed his three lovers crawled next to him and cuddled with him. Yuzu and Masaki rested their heads on his shoulders while Karin put her head on his chest.

Deciding that now was a good moment to tell Ichigo, Masaki turned her head and kissed Ichigo's lips with a sweet, tender kiss. "Ichigo, your sisters and I have something to tell you. Something wonderful has happened."

"What?" Ichigo asked, panting for breath.

"I'm pregnant," Masaki replied happily, her hand rubbing her belly.

"And I'm pregnant," Yuzu added, taking Ichigo's hand and putting it on her stomach.

"Me too," Karin said. "I'm three months pregnant."

Ichigo's eyes widened with shock at the revelation that he'd knocked up his mother and sisters. However, seeing the love in their eyes made any fear inside him melt. "Masaki. Yuzu. Karin." He wrapped an arm around them and pulled them closer against him. "I love you. I love you so much." He kissed his mother again before raising an eyebrow. "But how exactly are we going to explain it?" he asked, knowing that outside of their home the entire world would condemn their incestuous love.

"Oh, your sisters and I have put some thought into it," the mother replied. "I'll pull your sisters from school and homeschool them until they give birth. I'll tell everyone I had triplet. If anyone asks who's the father," she patted his cheek. "I'll simply say I had a very good friend of mine donate sperm."

Glad that his mother kept a level head, Ichigo kissed her forehead and kissed his sisters. "Mmmmhhh…" he sighed as he started to feel sleep take him. His lovers followed him into dreamland shortly after. As he fell asleep, he remembered his father's last words that he said right before Ichigo had saw the girl on the bridge.

" _Ichigo, promise me that if something happens to me, you'll always be there to love and protect your mother and sisters when I can't."_

Ichigo smiled, knowing he kept his promise before falling asleep, feeling like the happiest man in the world.

The End


End file.
